Sasuke-kun, Aku ingin itu!
by Kaho
Summary: No summary! very very short fanfic. No homo / Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya :) -dun like dun read, okay?-


**Sasuke-kun, aku ingin itu!**

**all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Kaho**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Warning**

**OOC, Humor garing, typos**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"_Sasuke-kun, apel!"_

"_Siap!"_

"_Sasuke-kun, aku mau ini."_

"_Oke!"_

"_Sasuke-kun, aku mau itu."_

"_Laksanakan, nyonya!"_

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_~"

"Nggak!"

"Sasukeee~"

"NGGAK!"

"Sasuke-_kuuuun_!"

"NGGAK! NGGAK! NGGAK!"

Sasuke menghentak-hentakkan sebelah kakinya kesal, tapi tetap saja wanita di depannya itu terus merengek.

"NGGAAAAAK!" Sasuke kembali menghentakkan kakinya semakin kuat saat wanita di depannya depannya berniat kembali merengek, bahkan beberapa pita yang terpasang di rambut emonya berguguran.

"Sasu—"

"APAPUN SELAIN ITU!" geram Sasuke, terdengar giginya gemerutuk saking kesalnya.

"..."

Tak disangka tak dinyana, Sakura yang sedari tadi merengek itu mulai terisak sambil memegangi perut buncitnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih marah menuju kamarnya, perempuan yang sedang hamil itu lalu berbaring sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Ck!"

Sasuke memunguti beberapa pita yang terlepas dari rambutnya, pemuda emo itu lalu menyusul sang kekasih di kamar.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar sakura, dilihatnya perempuan itu sedang meringkuk menutupi dirinya dalam selimut. Sasuke mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Sakura-_chan_.."

Sasuke kembali memasang pita-pita tersebut ke rambutnya sambil terus merayu sang kekasih.

"_Ne_, lihat. Pitanya sudah terpasang." Kata Sasuke.

"..."

"Ayolah Sakura-_chan_. Akan kuberikan apapun selain itu."

"Kau tahu bukan aku yang menginginkannya, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura angkat bicara. "Kau tahu ini prmintaan anak kita."

"..."

"Bagaimana kalau anak kita nanti ileran?" Sakura membuka selimut dan menatap kearah Sasuke. Pemuda itu diam.

Sasuke bergidik membayangkan bagaimana anaknya kelak lahir dengan wajah blo'on dengan air liur yang menetes.

"Kau tidak mau anak kita seperti itu kan?"

"..."

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"_Hai_!"

Sasori yang sedang bermain dengan anjingnya itu buru-buru membukakan pintu. Namun ia segera bersembunyi di balik pintu saat tamu tersebut adalah Sakura dan Sasuke. Terlebih lagi Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya, dan oh apa itu, pita?

"A—ada apa ya?" ujar Sasori. Ia masih saja trauma kejadian dahulu.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_.." Sakura menggelayut di lengan pemuda tinggi itu.

"Iya iya." Kata Sasuke mengerti, "Ehm! Sa—Sasori-_san_..."

"Y—ya?"

"_Ano_—"

"Hm?"

"_Etto_—"

"Sasukeeee!"

"_Hai! Hai!"_ Sasuke ngelap peluh di dahinya. "B-b—b—b-b—b—"

"Ha?" Sasori cengok.

"Bo—bo—bo—bo—bo—bo—bo—boLEHKAH AKU MENCIUMMU?!"

Sasori _jawdrop_, apalagi Sasuke mengatakannya dengan sangat lantang dan beberapa ibu yang kebetulan lewat jadi mengintip.

"H—ha?" entah kenapa malah Sasori langsung terlihat blo'on dengan ekspresinya saat itu.

Kedua wajah pemuda itu terlihat sangat memerah. Sasuke gemetaran, berdoa agar Sasori menolaknya. Sasori sendiri dengan muka tak kalah merah dari rambutnya masih bengong mau menanggapi apa. Sementara Sakura dan ibu-ibu yang sudah berkumpul di depan pagar rumah Sasori menampakkan wajah berharap.

"_Gomen_—" ujar Sasori.

Baru saja Sasuke ingin berjingkat senang Sakura malah menangis terisak sambil memegangi perutnya. Kedua pemuda itu kelabakan. Sedangkan ibu-ibu di pagar itu segera kecewa karena apa yang mereka harapkan tidak terjadi.

"_Wakatta_—" kata Sasori.

Sasuke yang sedang menenangkan Sakura menoleh, ibu-ibu yang berencana bubar kembali merapat.

"Lakukanlah." Ujar Sasori pelan.

"He?" kini malah giliran Sasuke yang bingung.

Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura yang masih terisak di sampingnya. Pemuda emo itu perlahan melangkah kaku mendekati Sasori yang sedang merona. Sasuke lalu memegang bahu Sasori dan dengan cepat mecium pipinya, membuat para ibu-ibu bersorak kegirangan melihat kedua pemuda tampan sedang bermesraan. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura.

Sakura mendekati kekasihnya, dan menarik-narik ujung kaosnya. Sasuke menoleh, ia melihat Sakura menggeleng lalu menunjuk bibirnya.

"NGGAK!" Sasuke Sasori menolak kompak.

**End**

Yosh! #kaburrrrr


End file.
